I'm Here For You
by DedidoJjang
Summary: Janji adalah yang harus ditepati. Jadi apapun keadaannya kau harus menepatinya, walaupun itu kematian sekalipun.


_Diam dan rasakan.._

 _Seperti apa relung ini merindukanmu.._

 _Merindukan semua hal tentangmu.._

 _._

 _Tidurlah yang tenang, gadisku yang manis.._

 _Aku akan segera menyusulmu.._

.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki manis tengah menyeduh kopi di dapur sederhana miliknya. Uap panas menjalari kedua tangannya saat jemari lelaki itu menempel pada cangkir hitam itu. Tiupan - tiupan kecil sebelum meminum membuat kopi itu sedikit bergetar dalam cangkir. Kemudian dilangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ruang televisi. Didudukannya badan mungilnya di atas sofa lusuh yang menjadi teman kesunyiannya.

Ting tong

Seketika lelaki itu bangkit dan meletakkan cangkir hitamnya di meja kecil di samping sofa. Kedua kakinya bergegas membuka pintu bagi penekan bel tadi.

"Selamat sore, Jeon Jungkook." Sapa seorang gadis manis dengan rambut panjang cokelatnya. Jungkook tersenyum tipis melihat gadis itu.

"Selamat sore juga, Han Younghee. Masuklah." Lelaki itu sedikit bergeser untuk mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

Gadis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen sederhana milik seorang Jeon Jungkook, lelaki rantauan dari Busan, yang menjadi salah satu mahasiswa jurusan hukum di salah satu universitas besar di Seoul. Gadis yang dipanggil Han Younghee oleh Jungkook itu tak lain adalah kekasih Jungkook.

"Masih suka minum kopi? Tolong kurangi kopi soremu, itu bisa membuatmu insomnia." Ujar gadis itu ketika kedua manik matanya menatap cangkir hitam di samping sofa yang hendak didudukinya.

"Aku harus mengerjakan tugas yang banyak malam ini. Mungkin secangkir kopi dapat membantuku menyelesaikannya." Sahut lelaki itu sembari beranjak menuju dapurnya. "Kau mau minum apa?" Lanjutnya.

"Seperti biasa saja." Gadis itu merogoh saku tasnya, mencoba mencari sesuatu.

Jungkook mengambil sebuah kaleng soda dari dalam kulkas kecilnya, kemudian membukakan tutupnya untuk memudahkan Younghee minum, setelah itu meletakkannya di samping cangkir kopi miliknya.

"Apa yang kau cari, Younghee?" Tanya Jungkook memperhatikan Younghee yang tengah mengobrak abrik isi tasnya. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin dilupakannya.

"Bukan hal yang penting." Jawab Younghee.

 _'_ _Bukan hal yang penting? Namun mengapa dia masih mecarinya?'_ Batin Jungkook. Kemudian lelaki itu menggidikan bahunya tidak peduli.

.

Jungkook meraih diktat besar yang sebelumnya dia ambil dari kamar tidurnya, kemudian dengan seksama dia membacanya. Tidak memperdulikan Younghee yang tengah dilanda kejenuhan.

"Jungkook." Panggil Younghee pelan. Membuat si pemilik nama menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau bernyanyi sekarang? Lagu yang beberapa waktu lalu kau _cover_. Yang berjudul Sofa itu."

Jungkook menggeleng tanpa menatap Younghee. Dan mendengus kesal ketika Younghee terus merajuk memintanya menyanyikan lagu itu.

Sedangkan Younghee, gadis itu menunduk sedih tatkala dia mendengar Jungkook mendengus karena permintaannya barusan. Membuat perasaan kesal, sedih dan marah bercampur jadi satu.

Gadis itu kemudian bangkit menuju balkon apartemen Jungkook. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak memindahkan pandangannya dari diktat tebal yang dibacanya.

.

Mencoba berimajinasi adalah hal yang paling ditakutkan oleh Younghee. Namun kali ini, dengan mengusir rasa takut yang menjalari perasaannya saat berimajinasi, dia mulai membayangkan sesuatu.

Sesuatu dimana ketika Jungkook mau menanggapi semua panggilannya yang tidak berguna. Tersenyum padanya setiap saat, bukan hanya saat membuka pintu dan mengantar Younghee pulang. Mau mengantar Younghee kemanapun, bukan Jungkook yang selalu melotot ke diktat tebal dan mengacuhkan Younghee.

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul sembari menatap luasnya kota Seoul dari balkon apartemen Jungkook. Membayangkan dan berimajinasi ternyata tidak semenakutkan yang dia kira. Lebih spesifiknya, cukup menyenangkan.

Dan itu lebih menyenangkan lagi, jika Jungkook mau berperilaku seperti dalam imajinasinya.

Younghee menggeleng pelan. Tidak mungkin Jungkook mau berperilaku seperti itu. Jangankan seperti yang dibayangkan Younghee, mendapat sapaan dari Jungkook saat di kampus pun tak pernah didapatkan gadis manis berkulit putih pucat tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya lamunannya berhenti ketika dia merasakan sesuatu keluar dari hidungnya. Sesuatu yang berbentuk cairan. Younghee mendekatkan jarinya perlahan ke hidungnya.

Darah.

Younghee tersenyum simpul saat cairan merah kental itu mengenai jarinya. Mengotori jari lentiknya. Kemudian dengan cepat, dia mengelap cairan itu dengan ujung lengannya yang berwarna putih. Tentu saja sangat kentara.

"Kapan ini berakhir?" Gumam Younghee sembari melangkahkan kakinya masuk kembali ke apartemen Jungkook, berniat membasuh sisa darah di tangannya.

Younghee mendapati Jungkook yang masih menatap diktat tebalnya dengan serius. Tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari benda kotak tersebut, Jungkook mengucapkan sesuatu kepada Younghee.

"Jika kau lapar, buatlah ramen di dapur. Jika kau bosan, kau bisa main _video game_ di kamarku." Ujar Jungkook tanpa menarik pandangannya. Younghee hanya berdeham.

Gadis itu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar mandi kecil milik Jungkook. Memutar kran air dan menampung air di telapak tangannya yang dibuat cekung, kemudian menggosoknya di sekitar hidungnya. Berusaha membersihkan darah kering di sekitar hidungnya. Lalu beralih mencuci tangannya.

Namun tiba - tiba sesuatu terjadi padanya. Kepalanya tiba - tiba pusing, bahkan sangat pusing. Membuatnya sangat kesakitan. Lalu cairan merah tadi, kembali menetes dari hidung kecilnya. Younghee menekan samping kepalanya, untuk menahan sakit. Namun seberapapun tekanan yang diberikannya, rasa sakit itu tak kunjung hilang.

Kemudian dia merasa badan mungilnya terhuyung ke belakang, hingga membentur tembok keramik putih itu. Tubuhnya meringsut ke bawah seiring dengan lemasnya kedua kekinya untuk menopang berat tubuhnya.

Ingin sekali rasanya Younghee berteriak sekarang, meminta bantuan dari Jungkook. Namun apa daya, rasa sakit di kepalanya seakan membuat tulang tengkoraknya akan meledak. Serasa mencekat tenggorokannya.

"Jungkook, tolonghh.." Younghee hanya bisa bergumam pelan ktika dia merasa tubuhnya sudah tidak memiliki energi. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki, dia bangkit meraih sisi wastafel yang kering, berusaha bangkit.

Bruk

Bukannya bangkit berdiri, Younghee malah jatuh dengan lengan menopang tubuhnya. Lengannya kini terasa sangat sakit. Meringis adalah satu satunya cara untuknya menahan rasa sakit.

Clek clek

'Younghee! Buka pintunya!'

Dia masih bisa mendengar suara Jungkook yang mengkhawatirkannya. Dia tersenyum tipis. Sampai akhirnya dia merasa tidak kuat lagi. Rasa sakit di kepalanya, dan juga lengannya tidak terasa lagi. Kedua kelopak matanya memberat, seakan memerintahnya untuk segera menutup matanya.

.

Jungkook sama sekali tidak berpindah dari buku tebal berwarna putih itu dari hadapannya. Sampai ketika dia merasa seseorang memanggilnya. Seperti orang yang kesakitan, mungkin?

Lelaki itu langsung bangkit terkejut. Langkahnya tergesa menuju kamar mandinya yang tertutup. Dia tahu, Younghee sedang di dalam.

Clek clek

"Younghee! Buka pintunya!"

Jungkook mengedor keras pintu berwarna putih itu. Mencoba mendengar sahutan dari dalam sana. Namun nihil, tak sebuah suarapun dapat Jungkook dengar. Lelaki itu bergegas menuju kamarnya, mengambil kunci cadangan.

Jungkook membuka semua laci yang ada di kamarnya. Mencoba menemukan kunci cadangan yang lupa ia letakkan dimana. Dia juga membuka semua kotak kosong yang ada di kamarnya. Sampai dia menemukan kunci cadangan kamar mandi di dalam sebuah _box_ berwarna merah muda di dalam lacinya.

Kemudian dia segera berlari menuju kamar mandinya. Membuka pintunya dengan tergesa. Mengumpati lubang kunci yang tak kunjung terbuka karena Jungkook terlalu tergesa. Setelah dia berhasil membuka pintu itu, dia menemukan Younghee yang tergeletak lemas di bawah wastafelnya.

"Younghee!" Pekik Jungkook tatkala melihat Younghee. Lelaki itu segera saja mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dalam gendongannya, kemudian dengan secepat kilat, dia membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Jungkook ikut mendorong tandu beroda yang menggilir Younghee masuk ke ruang ICU. Kedua matanya dibasahi cairan bening yang menghalangi arah pandangnya, menatap Younghee yang pucat nan lemas itu.

"Younghee.. Sadarlah.. Aku mohon.." Jungkook memohon dalam tangisannya. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat benda beroda tadi memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Jungkook terjatuh dengan lutut yang menumpunya. Berusaha berdoa sekuat tenaga, supaya Younghee bisa selamat. Tangisannya menderu seiring dengan doanya yang terus terucap.

"Tuhan, tolong selamatkan Younghee."

.

.

Jungkook akhirnya duduk bersandar sembari memeluk kedua lututnya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya. Menangis sejadinya menunggu Younghee yang tengah berada di ruang ICU itu.

Sungguh, baru kali ini dia merasa menyesal..

Menyesal karena tidak mengetahui keadaan Younghee..

Menyesal karena telah mengabaikan Younghee..

Dan dia bersumpah, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Younghee, dia akan selalu berada di sisi Younghee..

Sekalipun yang dihadapinya adalah kematian..

.

Jungkook menghela sesenggukannya yang tak juga berakhir itu. menghirup nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, mencoba mengurangi tangisnya yang menyesakkan dada itu.

Perlahan memorinya memutar. Kembali pada saat dia bersama Younghee.

 _'_ _Jungkook, kau suka Ponthegi?'_

 _'_ _Ya! Younghee! Itu menjijikan!'_

 _'_ _Jungkookie, jangan ke tengah!'_

 _'_ _Biarlah, ini menyenangkan.'_

 _'_ _Jungkook, nyanyikanlah sebuah lagu. Yang baru saja kau cover. Jebal~~'_

 _'_ _Baiklah.'_

 _'_ _Niga ittdeon sofa. Neo eobsi na honja. I jarieman nama~ Neol gidarijanha. So far, nae gyeote neun so far away. Miryeoniraneun ge meonjiman nameun chae. Neol gidarijanha~~'_

 _'_ _Daebakkk!'_

 _._

Jungkook merasa selama ini dia telah mengabaikan Younghee. Mengabaikan Younghee dengan semua tugas tugasnya yang menumpuk. Mengabaikan gadis manis yang Ia perjuangkan cintanya demi sebuah IP yang tinggi. Benar memang kata kedua orangtuanya, penyesalan selalu terjadi di akhir cerita.

"Kerabat Han Youghee." Panggil seorang dokter tampan dari pintu ruang ICU.

Jungkook segera bangkit. Sedikit merapikan penampilan lusuhnya. "Iya, saya kekasihnya."

"Bisa ikut saya sebentar? Ada hal yang harus saya bicarakan." Ujar dokter itu. Jungkook mengangguk sembari mengikuti kemana dokter itu berjalan.

.

.

"Han Younghee mengalam kanker otak. Bukankah seharusnya anda mengetahuinya?" Tanya dokter itu tidak percaya. Jungkook sendiri juga sangat terkejut.

" _Uisanim_ , apakah dia baik baik saja?" Jungkook menahan tangisnya lagi.

Dokter itu menghela nafas. Lalu memijat pelipisnya sendiri dan menatap Jungkook. "Eum, Jungkook, Younghee itu mengalami kanker otak stadium 3. Dimana seluruh sel kanker yang jahat menggerogoti hampir semua bagian otaknya. Kondisinya sekarang benar benar buruk. Dan menurut medis, umur Younghee tersisa tidak banyak. Itu hanya menurut medis. Semoga Tuhan memberikan mukjizatnya."

.

Jungkook sangat terkejut. Bahkan bisa dibilang lebih dari sangat terkejut. Dia merasa seolah semua organ tubuhnya berhenti bekerja. Mendengar Younghee jarinya teriris saja membuat Jungkook kelabakan, apalagi mendengar Younghee memiliki penyakit separah ini.

.

Jungkook membungkukkan badannya ketika akan meninggalkan ruangan dokter tersebut. Perasaannya begitu kacau mendengar kondisi Younghee. Dia mengacak rambutnya hingga lusuh.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku, Youngie." Gumam Jungkook sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi tunggu.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook baru diperbolehkan menjenguk Younghee setelah beberapa hari. Sungguh, dia sangat merindukan suara cempreng Younghee. Rindu ketika Younghee mengganggunya belajar. Rindu ketika Younghee memintanya menyanyikan lagu favoritnya. Dia merindukan semua tentang Younghee.

Tetapi sebelum dia masuk ke ruangan steril tempat Younghee dirawat, dia harus melapisi pakaiannya dengan baju operasi warna biru muda.

.

Jungkook membuka pelan pintu kamar rawat inap Younghee, takut membangunkan gadis itu. Kemudian dengan perlahan dia menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping ranjang Younghee.

Jungkook menatap sendu wajah Younghee yang terlihat pucat. Dengkuran nafasnya membuat Jungkook ingin menangis, menyesali setiap kesalahannya. Kemudian Jungkook meraih sebelah tangan Younghee yang tidak tertusuk infus, untuk digenggamnya. Dia mengecup pelan punggung tangan Younghee.

"Maaf, aku menyakitimu. Maafkan aku, Han Younghee. Aku mohon, bangunlah. Kembalilah menjadi Younghee yang selalu ceria." Gumam Jungkook. Tanpa sadar dia menangis sembari menggenggam erat tangan Younghee.

Seakan mendengar tangisan Jungkook, Younghee perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Mengerjap sebentar menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Mendengarkan suara Jungkook yang menangis. Kemudian setelah sepenuhnya sadar, dia menatap sendu ke arah Jungkook.

"Jungkook.." Panggil Younghee lemah. Jungkook mengangguk menyahuti panggilan Younghee.

"Iya, Younghee. Aku disini." Jungkook masih menggenggam erat tangan Younghee. Sembari sesekali mengecupinya. Membuat Younghee tersenyum tipis.

"Aku kira kau sudah lupa padaku." Ujar Younghee pelan. Jungkook menggeleng mendengar penuturan Younghee yang terasa menohok relung hatinya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku yang terlalu sering mengabaikanmu." Jungkook menangis menggenggam tangan Younghee. Younghee tersenyum tipis menatap Jungkook.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan merubah sikapmu setelah. Kumohon janga pernah abaikan aku lagi. Jangan mengacuhkanku lagi."

Jungkook tersenyum menatap Younghee. Tersenyum merasakan kepahitan yang selama ini ditelan Younghee akibat ketidak pedulian Jungkook.

"Aku akan berada di sampingmu. Selamanya. Aku janji."

.

.

.

.

Younghee tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, ditemani Jungkook. Bukan Jungkook yang selalu mengabaikan Younghee, tapi Jungkook yang sepenuhnya perhatian kepada Younghee. Membuat perasaan nyaman menyelimuti Younghee.

"Jungkook.." Panggil Younghee.

"Iya?"

Younghee mengambil tasnya dari atas meja samping ranjangnya. Kemudian merogoh isinya dengan tergesa. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru muda.

"Ige mwoya?" Tanya Jungkook menatap kotak itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jeon Jungkook." Ujar Younghee sembari tersenyum dan menyodorkan kotak biru muda tadi.

Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya tatkala Younghee menyodorkan kotak itu.

"Untuk apa kau memberikanku hadiah. Kau adalah hadiah terbaik yang Tuhan berikan padaku." Jungkook mnerima kotak kecil dari Younghee. Kemudian membukanya perlahan.

Sebuah iPod keluaran terbaru berwarna hitam. Lengkap dengan headsetnya. Jungkook tersenyum semakin lebar. Membuat Younghee mau tak mau terdiam.

Tampan.

Itulah hal yang Younghee rasakan saat melihat Jungkook tersenyum. Belum pernah sekalipun Jungkook tersenyum begitu lebar ketika bersama Younghee. Dan ini kali pertama Younghee membuat senyuman terlebar dari Jungkook.

"Gomawo, Younghee." Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya. Mencium kening Younghee dengan penuh sayang.

Younghee terpejam merasakan ciuman Jungkook di keningnya. Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook mencium keningnya. Setelah sekian lama Jungkook menghiraukannya. Beberapa detik kemudian Jungkook melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Younghee dalam.

"Aku akan berada di sisimu. Selamanya dan sampai kapanpun." Ujar Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Younghee mengangguk pelan.

Tiba – tiba saja Younghee merasa kepalanya sakit. Sakit di kepalanya kali ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, kali ini terasa lebih menyakitkan. Pandangannya tiba – tiba buram, tak terlihat apapun. Seperti ada kabut. Namun Younghee tak ingin mengatakannya pada Jungkook. Ia takut membuat Jungkook khawatir.

"Jungkook.."

"Iya?"

"Tolong nyanyikan lagu Sofa untukku. Aku ingin tidur sekarang." Ujar Younghee. "Nanti jika aku sudah tidur, jangan bangunkan aku ne. Aku ingin tidur nyenyak sekarang." Lanjutnya. Jungkook terdiam sesaat, kemudian segera menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya itu.

'Niga ittdeon sofa, anja isseo honja, dan hansumdo mot jago hoksi niga eolkka hago. Du neunul gamgo, gwireul maga bwado, dasi naege dorawa chueokdeuri, seumul chamneundago sim jangi momchwojilkka, neol hyanghan geuriuman doedorawa~'

Tepat sebelum Jungkook mencapai reff, Younghee sudah tertidur. Membuat Jungkook mendekatinya, kemudian menangis terisak. Sembari meneruskan lagunya hingga berakhir.

'Neol gidarijanha~'

Jungkook mengecup kening Younghee lama. Kemudian menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Younghee. Menumpahkan semua isak tangisnya disana. Menangisi gadis manisnya yang sudah tertidur lelap.

"Tidur yang tenang, gadis manisku."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menangis menatap sebuah karangan bunga yang bersandar di pohon lebat. Mendekap erat foto Younghee yang terbingkai rapi. Kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebelah karangan bunga itu.

'Han Younghee'

'09 January 1998 – 01 September 2015'

Masih dengan menangis, Jungkook menyanyikan lagu yang kala itu diminta Younghee untuk dinyanyikannya. Saat Jungkook menatap diktat tebalnya dan menghiraukan Younghee yang memintanya untuk menyanyikan lagu itu.

'Niga ittdeon sofa, neo eobsi na honja. I jarieman nama, neol gidarijanha~~'

Jungkook terus mengulang lagu itu hingga dia kembali ke apartemennya. Duduk di sofa lusuh yang biasanya di tempatinya bersama Younghee. Sofa dimana Younghee menahan setiap kepahitan yang Jungkook suapkan paksa kepadanya.

Jungkook duduk memeluk kedua lututnya. Rasanya semua organ tubuhnya tak lagi berfungsi, tulang tulangnya tak lagi di tempat yang benar, dan jiwanya melayang entah kemana. Menangis terisak sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan lutut adalah posisi favorit Jungkook sekarang.

Perlahan dia membaringkan tubuhnya miring ke sofa. Masih dengan terisak, dia memeluk badannya sendiri dan menggesekkan kedua kakinya, berusaha menciptakan kehangatan dibalik semua kesedihan yang dimilikinya. Dan tanpa sadar dia tertidur pulas.

.

Jungkook memandangi pemandang yang ia lihat sekarang. Sebuah taman bunga yang luas, dengan pohon pohon yang rindang. Kemudian rumput halus yang ia pijak. Rasanya dia sangat damai dan tenang sekarang.

"Jungkook!" Sebuah suara riang memanggil namanya. Dia berbalik untuk melihat siapa peneriak namanya tadi.

Jungkook merasa tidak asing dengan sosok itu. Rambut cokelatnya yang panjang, kemudian kulit putih pucatnya dan juga senyum riangnya. Sosok itu mengenakan gaun putih bersih yang sangat indah, lalu di atas kepalanya seperti ada lingkaran samar.

"Younghee!" Jungkook berlari mendekati sosok itu. Sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya.

Namun hampir saja Jungkook mendekati sosok yang dirindukannya itu, sosok itu malah menghilang. Jungkook terdiam sesaat ketika sosok itu menghilang. Kemudian dia mendengar suara dari arah lain, namun dia tidak menemukan pemilik suara.

"Jungkook, kau pernah berjanji bahwa kau tak akan meninggalkanku, bukan? Kapan kau akan menepati janjimu itu? Aku disini menunggumu."

.

Jungkook seketika bangun dari tidurnya. Merasakan mimpi aneh yang baru saja dialaminya. Apakah ini artinya Younghee menagih janji konyolnya itu? Apakah Younghee ingin Jungkook mati bersamanya?

Jika iya Younghee menunggunya, Jungkook akan segera melunasi janjinya itu. Kembali bersama Younghee di alam abadi. Hal itu adalah yang diimpikan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

.

Jungkook berniat membeli kopi di minimarket seberang jalan apartemennya. Dia berjalan lunglai –dengan mata pandanya- melewati lorong apartemennya. Semua orang yang melihatnya bahkan merasa sangat kasihan kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook melamun sembari berjalan di sepanjang trotoar. Bahkan tak jarang Jungkook menabrak orang dari sisi lain. Membuat banyak orang mengumpatinya. Namun anehnya Jungkook tidak mempedulikan semua itu.

Kemudian Jungkook tiba di zebra cross. Tanpa tengok kanan kiri, Jungkook menyebrang dengan lunglainya. Menapaki setiap garis putih di tengah jalan itu.

Tanpa disadarinya sebuah truk besar tengah mengebut dan menerobos lampu merah. Sopir truk itu sudah berusaha menekan belnya untuk memperingati Jungkook yang tengah menyebrang jalan itu.

Jungkook tidak mendengar apapun. Dia tetap berjalan lunglai menapaki cat putih di tengah jalan itu. Hingga dia merasa tubuh bagian kirinya terhantam keras. Lalu dia merasa tubuhnya terpental beberapa meter dari posisi awalnya. Kemudian kepalanya menghantam aspal dengan keras.

Jungkook tersenyum saat mengetahui bahwa dia baru saja ditabrak truk. Dia merasa sesuatu yang basah keluar dari hidung dan kepalanya. Mungkin ini adalah cairan yang sama seperti yang Younghee keluarkan sebelum dia meninggal. Jungkook berharap begitu

Apakah ini artinya Jungkook akan meninggal? Apakah ini artinya bahwa dia akan menyusul Younghee?

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong, Younghee. Aku akan segera menyusulmu." Gumam Jungkook sebelum menutup kedua matanya dan menghentikan kerja semua organ tubuhnya.


End file.
